


Just Open Your Eyes

by AbandonedSock



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Season 4 Finale, my version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSock/pseuds/AbandonedSock
Summary: Her feet were burning. Whether it was from the sheer intensity at which she was running or the literal flames biting at her ankles, she wasn’t sure. She’s so close. From this point, the laboratory seemed within arms reach. Just a little farther.





	Just Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "Come on princess, open your eyes, your safe now, you just need to open you eyes." on my Tumblr. Part of my 1,000 Followers Celebration Prompt Series.

Clarke’s legs pumped harder and harder as she trudged through the seemingly orange-colored snow.

Her chest felt like she was inhaling fire, as if a wall of fire wasn’t already at her heels. The oxygen meter on her wrist was ticking close towards red.

She was close, though. The lab was just a dark blotch on the horizon, but she knew that if she just pushed a little harder, she could make it before they had to take off. She had to. Raven would wait ‘til the very last minute. Bellamy would make sure of it.

Bellamy.

She needed to get back to him. She needed to say what she couldn’t say to him before they parted. A brief feeling of regret shuddered through her. “Hurry.” “Hurry?” That’s all she could say to him? It’s not what she meant to blurt out, but it just did. So much more, a plethora of words, were hanging off the tip of her tongue, ready to be released. All that she needed to do was… push them off. Tell him what she’s been wanting to say for so long. Idiot. She didn’t.

Of course, time was against them in that moment. It always has been. But how much more would it have taken to just say those three. little. words?

Determination flowed through her veins and continued to propel her forward. The dark structure of the lab was larger now. She was almost there.

Her feet were burning. Whether it was from the sheer intensity at which she was running or the literal flames biting at her ankles, she wasn’t sure. She’s so close. From this point, the laboratory seemed within arms reach. Just a little farther.

A sudden shake almost rocked her off balance.

Eyes darting around for the source, she realized it was coming from inside the structure.

No..

NO!

Not yet! She was here! She was right here!

She pushed off her feet with more force, finally closing the gap and touching the large armored door. Clarke’s gloved-covered fingers wrapped around the handle as she used all of her body weight to reveal the opening. Boots slipping on the smooth floor tiles, she navigated through the lab amidst the shaking equipment.

The rocket was about to take off.

She needed to hurry.

A flurry of orange and white could be seen through the towering blast doors as she descended the stairs.

The moment her palm pounded on the button to move the blast doors away, Clarke collapsed to her knees from the rush of wind that collided with her form. A blinding white light confirmed her worst fears.

There was no one standing before her. No one to pull her into the ship. No one tell her she took too long. No one to hug her in relief. No Monty. No Raven.

No Bellamy.

As the tail of the rocket was finally out of view. Clarke was bombarded with more emotion than she could handle. She collapsed to her knees. Her vision becoming blurred as breathing suddenly became more difficult.

She didn’t make it.

A ceiling tile fell beside her, but she didn’t care. Items toppled over the counters, glass cracked in the background, the floor beneath shook violently. Slowly bringing herself to lie on her back, Clarke let go of everything she was holding on to. Praimfaya could take her. She tried. She could fight no more.

Tears rolled to the side of her face as she stared aimlessly ahead.

‘Princess’

She sorrowfully chuckled to herself. Of course that would be the last thing she would remember. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember his face one more time. That damn smirk when he would make a stupid joke. She would probably never see that again…

‘Princess!’

Frowning, she tried to hone her ears to his voice that seemed to resonate louder than before. More dirt and debris fell around her.

‘Come on, Princess. Open your eyes!’

Something strong and warm encompassed her form all of a sudden, however, nothing was there. Was this part of dying? Imagining your loved ones?

‘You’re safe now. You just need to open your eyes.’

Another bright light washed over, her pupils narrowing at the invasion. Almost immediately the aches and burning sensations vanished. A cool environment suddenly replaced the scorching one, minus the hot grasp of something on her upper arms.

When her vision finally caught up with her mind, a sight she’d never see again appeared above her.

That damn smirk.

A freckled smirk.

A concerned sigh escaped the boy and removed his hands from her shoulders.

“Were you having a nightmare?” he asked softly, observing her bewildered expression.

Without replying, Clarke threw her hands up and entangled them around Bellamy’s neck, forcing him to sit at the edge of the bed she was laying on.

He was here. Right in front of her.

With her head next to his, clasping the fabric of his shirt around his shoulders, she finally glanced at the room around them.

Familiarity. It was part of the Ark once.

She was up in the Ring.

She made it?

Large hands pulled her away, but held her close. Deep brown eyes encompassed her view.

“Clarke, you’re okay.” A whisper and a smile.

Hesitation.

“You left. You all left, and I was too late.”

Blue eyes were cast downward until a rough but gentle hand touched her cheek. Warmth flowed through her once more. Their closeness was almost too much. The realness that he was with her was finally sinking in.

“C’mon. You know I would never leave you.”

Lacing her fingers around the ones holding her face, she said,

“I know, but you did.”

He frowned.

A beat later,

“I forgive you.” She smirked, mimicking the ones he’d give her.

“Thanks.” He laughed, bringing both their hands together between them. 

Five years of this? Clarke could hardly wait.

And maybe, just maybe, she’ll say those three little words.


End file.
